Mismatched Love
by ZooperDooper
Summary: Nanao stared in horror at his retreating back then muttered under her breath, "I think Hitsugaya-taichou is trying to court me." Sequel to Lesson Number One.


**I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Nanao sighed as she finished the last document on her desk. Her captain had left long ago, leaving her to do all the paperwork as usual. She honestly didn't mind paperwork, it helped her relax and concentrate, it was the fact that her captain was a deadbeat, lazy ass that severely grated her nerves.

He sometimes surprised her, but those times were getting rarer and she had drawn the conclusion that while Kyoraku Shunsui was an excellent fighter and leader, he was a deadbeat captain when it came to paperwork, always sticking her with the bulk.

Standing up, Nanao stretched and walked around her desk towards the window. It was well past the designated go home time but the thought of coming into work tomorrow morning with even more paperwork was so tedious she decided to finish it all up tonight, even if she didn't sleep at all. A knock and the sliding open of the door made Nanao turn. Who could be here this late?

"Excuse me. I saw the light under the door and figured you'd be here, Nanao-fukutaicho," Hitsugaya said from behind a stack of paperwork, despite his face being completely covered Nanao could make out the unruly white spikes. It was a comical sight; it almost looked like the paperwork had hair.

Nanao rushed over and helped lighten the load. "Here, let me help you." His turquoise eyes came into view and she quickly looked away. Truth be told, Nanao couldn't help but feel wary and nervous whenever he was around.

His playboy ways were infamous in Soul Society, as were his exotic good looks and powerful fighting abilities. She was certain that he was more than that, but she had never been close to him so she didn't know.

But looking at him now she felt like she was getting a rare glimpse at the real Hitsugaya. The flirtatious glint in his eyes was gone, replaced with weariness and worry lines. His hair was even more dishevelled than usual. His body was tense and strained, he looked like he was about to collapse at any minute.

"I just need you to sign these. You don't have to do it tonight, just have it on my desk by at least this time tomorrow." He ran hand down his face at stared straight at her. Nanao turned around quickly and sat back down at her desk, hidden behind the paperwork stack.

"It will be there, Hitsugaya-taichou." She promised and got started on the stack. She kissed her chances of sleep goodbye. An annoyed groan dragged her attention away from paperwork and she shrinked away from the approaching captain.

Hitsugaya split the paperwork stack evenly and dumped it unceremoniously on the ground before joining it. He plucked a pen off her desk and leaned his back heavily on her desk before getting started on _her _paperwork.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm helping you." He sounded tired. He was no doubt stretched thin thanks to the recent recruits fresh from the academy, as were all captains.

"You don't have to do that. This is my paperwork, I can finish it myself."

"What kind of man would I be if I let a pretty lady do all this work." The flirtatious comment was said without his usual sultry tone. It was like he was forcing himself to flirt with her and she didn't like it. She also didn't like the way he was slouched against her desk while she was sitting comfortably in her chair. She didn't dare suggest he use her captain's desk, since it was cluttered with useless junk that even she wouldn't dare touch.

Gathering up the paperwork on her desk, she dumped it next to him. It hit the ground with a loud thump, startling the handsome captain. She walked around the desk and collapsed ungracefully next to him and continued to work. Very aware of the shocked and slightly amused gaze she was receiving from her companion.

The floor was very uncomfortable and she could almost feel the potential back-ache that'd she would have tomorrow. But she was stubborn and refused to let it show.

"Can't be too far away from me, huh?" He teased, his pen moving fluidly across the pages. Nanao snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself," She scoffed before realizing she was speaking to a captain and hastily added, "sir."

His throaty chuckle made her legs turn to jelly and she was glad she wasn't standing. She didn't know what it was about him that made her heart race. Maybe it was the fact that the only person who ever flirted with her was her captain, and getting attention from someone other than him was very much welcome. Or maybe it was because he was behaving differently tonight, a mixture of the old Hitsugaya and the new one, which was an interesting combination.

_Maybe you like him. _A voice whispered in her mind but she quickly dismissed the idea. Only shallow girls fell for someone like him and Nanao was _far _from shallow.

"I'll give you a free pass tonight. I'll allow you to speak your mind and in return I won't try to hit on you." Nanao scrunched up her face.

"How does that arrangement benefit you in anyway?" Hitsugaya peeked up at her through a white bang, the turquoise iris contrasting greatly against his snow hair.

"Maybe it'd be nice to have a decent conversation with a girl who doesn't fawn over everything I say or do." He frowned at the piece of paper in front of him, his eyes seeming distant.

"I thought you liked all the attention you get from girls. After all, you have some of the most beautiful women chasing after you."

"Maybe I don't want to be chased. Maybe I want to do the chasing. A conquest, someone who won't fall so easily. Who has more of a brain than a body and can give as much as she gets." Nanao felt a flicker of hope. The playboy captain just indirectly admitted that he wanted a long term relationship.

"Then again I just take what I can get." Flicker of hope gone.

"What about you, Nanao?" She didn't miss how he dropped her title from her name. "What do you look for in a relationship?"

"Nothing," She answered quickly. "I'm not looking for a relationship." She thought she saw him frown but since her attention was on the piece of paper in front of her, she couldn't be sure. They worked in silence for the next few minutes, both trying to concentrate on the work in front of them but their minds elsewhere.

Hitsugaya kept sneaking glances at the girl next to him. He took notice of the small quirks about her. The way her glasses kept sliding down her slender nose, the odd colour of her eyes, that lone freckle on the bridge of her nose, and lastly the bags under her eyes from too many sleepless night. The movement of her lips alerted him to the fact that she had whispered something very quietly.

"What was that?"

Nanao blushed and repeated what she said, this time a little louder. "I want someone who treats me like an equal."

Hitsugaya expected nothing less from her. She was one of the most independent women he had ever met. Proud and confident in herself, she was the embodiment of the kind of woman he could see himself with.

"I'm sure you'll find someone like that one day."

"It doesn't matter if I do or I don't." Nanao sniffed and pushed her glasses back up. "I'm not some weakling who needs a man. I'm strong and I can take care of myself, I don't need to be in a relationship, nor do I need a man by my side."

Hitsugaya was silent for a few moments and Nanao wondered if she scared or offended him. Her strong views had scared off possible suitors in the past.

"Nanao, have you…ever been in a relationship?" She knew he wasn't trying to pry, she could hear the genuine curiosity in his voice but that didn't stop her from blushing furiously.

"Wha-what does it m-matter?" She defended herself and cursed inwardly at her stuttering. Hitsugaya's cheeky smirk made her feel uneasy but he didn't say anything about her lack of a love life.

"What about you then?" She demanded, wanting to get back at him but she was also curious about his first time. Hitsugaya dropped his pen beside him and looked straight at her, she held his gaze stubbornly. Letting him know that she wasn't intimidated by his stare.

"I've never been in a relationship before either," He admitted.

"Then how did you—"

"How did I become like this? Not much to tell really, after the war with Aizen I was feeling incredibly guilty. I found a bar, drank most of their sake and that's where _she _found me. I was completely drunk and irrational and so was she. The next thing I knew I was waking up naked in her bed the next morning."

Nanao didn't expect _that. _It told her so much without telling her anything. She felt incredibly saddened by the fact that his first time was a drunken encounter with someone he obviously knew and maybe cared for.

"Who was it?" She asked almost timidly. Her natural curiosity getting the better of her. Hitsugaya looked her square in the eyes.

"Soifon," He deadpanned. Nanao couldn't help it, she started laughing. Hard. Some pieces of paper scattered away from her as she clutched her stomach in mirth. She could just barely hear Hitsugaya chuckling softly beside her. Her laughter eventually died down into the occasional snicker.

"I take it you don't believe me?"

"There is no way in hell that you slept with Soifon."

"Mmm, then who do you think it was?" He asked, turning his full attention to her. Nanao tapped her finger against her lips in thought. Vaguely she wondered why she was acting so carefree around him.

"I don't know… was it Rangiku?" Hitsugaya snorted.

"Close but no. It was Hinamori." He tried to make it sound casual but Nanao could tell it was hard for him to talk about. Hitsugaya and Hinamori had a falling out years ago and Nanao wondered if accidentally sleeping together was the reason. But it didn't make any sense because if she thought back to it, they were still pretty tight even after Hitsugaya became a womanizer.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." Nanao usually wasn't one to apologize but the look in his eyes made her feel rotten for dragging up unwanted memories of the past. A past that obviously has a lot more to it than simple sex.

Hitsugaya extended his arm towards her and brushed aside her hair. She would've slapped that hand away if it wasn't for the oddly tender look on his face. He pulled it away quickly and Nanao felt the loss of his touch.

"Since I went and told you something personal. I think it's only fair if you told me something personal about yourself, _Nanao._" She felt heat pool in the bottom of her stomach at the way he said her name. So husky and sultry, and for some reason she knew that was his bedroom voice.

"I've got nothing to tell. My love life is rather…lacking," She admitted. Hitsugaya raised a white eyebrow.

"Nothing? Come on now, there has to be something. Let's see, you haven't been in a relationship before, therefore sex is off the table." Nanao didn't know if she should be flattered that he thought she hadn't slept around or insulted that he implied nobody would have sex with her.

"First kiss then." he decided and stared at her expectantly. A red blush crawled up her neck and across her cheeks. She felt so incredibly embarrassed. Hitsugaya, of course, caught on quickly.

"Wait! You…haven't been kissed before?" He looked astounded. Nanao didn't want his pity nor his questions, so she quickly shuffled up the paperwork and stood up.

"I don't want to talk about this," She said firmly and picked up a few documents that she found next to the couch, they had probably been sent flying after her laughing fit. She placed the papers on the coffee table but just as she was about to turn around she felt strong arms lift her up and drop her gently on the couch.

Hitsugaya was on top of her. Every inch of him was pressed up against her, his face was inches from hers, she could feel his breath on her skin. She knew this was crossing the line, she knew that he knew he was crossing an invisible line. He was staring straight into her eyes but strangely enough she didn't feel scared, or uncomfortable.

"Nanao, I may be a womanizer but every woman I've ever kissed or touched gave me their full consent." His eyes darkened considerably and she knew she was no longer staring into the eyes of Captain Hitsugaya, but Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"I'm asking permission to kiss you, Nanao. Do you want your first kiss to be with me?" His voice was low and husky, thick with desire and lust. Common sense screamed at Nanao to say no, to push him off and scream at him for crossing the line. But her feelings and heart won out, so she nodded.

Suddenly his lips were on hers. Hard and demanding. Nanao didn't know what to do, did she open her mouth? Keep it shut? Hitsugaya seemed to notice her hesitation and he pulled away.

"Ahh, I forgot for a moment. My apologizes." His lips recaptured her own, this time softly and lovingly. Nanao responded unsurely and slowly, his lips curled into a smile and she knew she was doing something right. She felt something hot and wet slip between her lips and with a start she realized it was his tongue.

She opened her mouth nervously and felt a giddy rush when his tongue fully entered her mouth. His tongue tagged hers lightly then playfully retreated back, coaxing her tongue into his mouth. Gaining confidence, Nanao followed his tongue into his mouth. Hitsugaya pulled back lightly, allowing her to take a breath.

"That's it, sweetheart," He murmured and went in again. They French kissed for what felt like hours. Nanao couldn't get enough of him, the feeling of him pressed up against her and the taste of his tongue was doing inexplicable things to her.

Instinctively, Nanao bucked her hips against his, making him groan and she savoured the sound. Hitsugaya, in retaliation ground his hips against hers and she gasped at the feeling. All too soon, Hitsugaya pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. If we go any further you'll be losing a lot more that your first kiss tonight."

"Yeah," She panted. "You're right." Hitsugaya pulled away from her and sat at the end of the couch. Nanao followed suit and they sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I should probably go back to my quarters. I haven't slept in a long time and should try to catch up," Nanao said and stood up, only to fall back on the couch again.

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked and Nanao barely heard him.

"Wow…I'm just…more tired…than I thought." Already she was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. She heard him chuckle before she felt his arms wrap around her and lift her up bridal style.

"Where's your room, Nanao?" Too tired to really argue against him, she lethargically told him where her quarters were. As he walked, Nanao absently noticed that his uniform smelt exactly like her vanilla body wash. She found herself liking the smell of her on him.

Nanao felt the unmistakable feel of her cotton sheets beneath her and automatically missed the warmth of Hitsugaya's arms. She didn't dwell on it though.

Before she drifted off, Nanao thought she felt Hitsugaya's lips against her forehead, but she was quickly asleep before she could fully realize it.

* * *

**Okay, so this is the sequel to **_**Lesson Number One.**_

**This was originally supposed to be a HitsuRuki story but it turned into a HitsugayaxNanao one which is incredibly weird but strangely fitting.**

**The next chapter will be the last since this **_**is **_**a two-shot. So please review and stay tuned!**


End file.
